


Storm

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Storm

Another loud boom and Harry's bedroomdoor flew open. Niall ran inside the room and stopped at the end of Harry's bed. He saw Harry already awake and smirking at him.  
  
  
  
"You afraid?" Harry said, still smirking.  
  
  
  
"Pssh, no, of course not," Niall crossed his arms stubbornly. Because he actually was scared but he wasn't going to tell Harry that. He didn't want to be teased for the rest of his life. He already regretted coming to Harry.  
  
  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"I just... You know... Wanted to... Talk?" it sounded more like a question and Harry saw right through Niall's lie. He knew Niall was afraid of storms.  
  
  
  
"Talk? At 3 AM?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Alright... Let's talk then. Wanna cuddle?"  
  
  
  
"Harry, I don't need a cuddle. I'm not scared!"   
  
  
  
"I didn't say you were scared, did I?" Harry said as he opened his arms for Niall.  
  
  
  
Another loud thunder and Niall flew under Harry's covers and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and Niall felt his body tremble.  
  
  
  
"Not scared, huh?" Harry teased.  
  
  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
  
Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Niall and held him close. Even when the thunder stopped and the raining subsided, he held Niall and eventually they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
  



End file.
